Team Fortress 2
Team Fortress 2 is a free-to-play multiplayer class-based first-person shooter created by Valve. Each class has a weapon loadout that includes one melee weapon. The game's cartoony art-style -- as well as its frequent incorporation of promotional items from other, distinct media -- has led to some very unique weapons. The following melee weapons are used in the video game Team Fortress 2: =Scout= Baseball Bat The Bat is an aluminum baseball bat which serves as the Scout's default melee weapon. The Sandman is a wooden baseball bat that grants the Scout the ability to hit ranged baseballs at enemies. The Atomizer is an aluminum baseball bat emblazoned with the logo of in-game energy drink Bonk! with team colored bands around it. Fish The Holy Mackerel is a fish wrapped in a newspaper. Arm The Unarmed Combat is the detached arm of a Spy. Candy Cane The Candy Cane is a candy cane with a ribbon tied around it. Club The Boston Basher is a wooden club reinforced by metal bands and studded with metal spikes. Sword The Three-Rune Blade is a sword with an ornate carving of a wolf's head for its pommel. Mace The Sun-on-a-Stick is a fantasy themed mace with a glowing orb with protruding spikes for a head. War Fan The Fan O'War is a gunbai war fan. Wrapping Paper The Wrap Assassin is a roll of wrapping paper that grants the Scout the ability to hit ranged baubles at enemies. =Soldier= Shovel The Shovel is a folding shovel which serves as the Soldier's default melee weapon. The Market Gardener is a folding shovel with green metal and a tan handle. Pickaxe The Equalizer is a silver, blood-stained pickaxe. The Escape Plan is a pickaxe. Crop The Disciplinary Action is a riding crop. =Pyro= Fire Axe The Fire Axe is a fireman's axe which serves as the Pyro's default melee weapon. Axe The Axtinguisher is a makeshift axe wrapped in barbed wire. The Sharpened Volcano Fragment is a fantasy themed obsidian axe with glowing hot lava on the blade. The Third Degree is a retro-futuristic themed electrical axe with a hot coil in place of a blade. Lollipop The Lollichop is an oversized lollipop than can only be seen by those who have Pyrovision enabled. To everyone else, it appears as the Fire Axe. Mailbox The Postal Pummeler is an uprooted mailbox Sledgehammer The Homewrecker is a sledgehammer. The Maul is a futuristic themed sledgehammer. The Powerjack is a makeshift sledgehammer comprised of an automobile jack and a car battery fastened together by thick rubber bands. Rake The Back Scratcher is a gardening rake. Neon Sign The Neon Annihilator is a Chinese neon sign. =Demoman= Bottle The Bottle is a glass scrumpy bottle that serves as the Demoman's default melee weapon. The Scottish Handshake is a glass rum bottle. Claymore The Eyelander is a claymore. Battle Axe The Horseless Headless Horsemann's Headtaker is a Halloween themed single-bladed battle axe with an ornate evil grin carved into the back. The Scotsman's Skullcutter is a double-bladed battle axe. Golf Club The Nessie's Nine Iron is a golf club. Grenade The Ullapool Caber is a Model 24 Stielhandgranate hand grenade which the demoman, rather than throws, hits his enemy with, causing it to explode. Zweihänder The Claidheamh Mòris a Zweihänder with a tartan grip. Scimitar The Persian Persuader is a scimitar. Shield The Chargin' Targe is an antique Scottish shield that grants the Demoman the ability to charge forward at a high speed. If the Demoman runs into an enemy at the end of the charge duration, it will deal damage and knock them back. The Splendid Screen is an antique Moor shield that grants the Demoman the ability to charge forward at a high speed. The Splendid Screen will cause damage at any range, and has a more powerful impact damage than the Chargin' Targe. =Shared Weapons= Club The Pain Train is a makeshift club made from a railroad spike driven through a broken, nail-studded wooden handle for the Soldier and the Demo. Katana The Half-Zatoichi is a katana for the Soldier and Demoman. Statuette The Saxxy is a golden statue of the in-game weapons manufacturing company Mann Co.'s CEO Saxton Hale for all classes. It is awarded to those who have won in a category in Valve's annual Saxxy awards. Enemies killed with this weapon turn into gold statues. Road Sign The Conscientious Objector is an uprooted nail-studded road sign for all classes except for the Engineer and the Spy. Frying Pan The Frying Pan is a Frying Pan for all classes except for the Engineer and the Spy. Staff The Freedom Staff is a staff bearing an aquila at the top for all classes except for the Engineer and the Spy. Bones The Bat Outta Hell is a bludgeoning weapon fashioned from a human skull and spine for all classes except for the Engineer and the Spy. Camcorder The Memory Maker is an 8mm camcorder for all classes except for the Engineer and the Spy. It is awarded to those who have been placed as finalists in a category in Valve's annual Saxxy awards. Category:Media Category:Video Games Category:First Person Shooter 2007 videogames